hacktivismfandomcom-20200213-history
Independently Run Traditional Media
Youth Radio Oakland Youth radio encourages kids 14-24, most of which not being very well off, to get involved in grassroots media. their programs and services include "professional development, media education, technical training, academic support and health services" and are all free of charge. They aim to "strengthen life-skills, motivate high school graduation, support higher education goals and prepare participants for careers in the 21st century." Cool! starting out with a two minute spot on KQED seventeen years ago, this year, kids at Youth Radio will produce "more than 200 Youth Radio reports and commentaries that will be broadcast on National Public Radio programs such as All Things Considered and Morning Edition, on local public radio stations across the country and on-line outlets such as the Huffington Post, CNN.com and iTunes." While being above ground and sorta mainstream, youth radio shares with other media activist organizations the ideal that one can be the media, and can take control of shit that gets broadcast. example: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddyag2zhEic Poor News Network PNN, "all the news that doesn't fit" is a multi-media access project, "dedicated to reframing the news, issues and solutions from low and no income communities." Like our other media activism peops, these folks try to open up the news machine for people that don't get represented and stuff. They produce local news articles in a way not unlike indymedia, though PNN tend to report on things effecting people of color and poorneighborhoods rather than some protest staged by white anarchist that go to college. They write papers that effect the individual person, such as "GIVING A SISTER A BREAK: Apples' Classist policies". http://www.poormagazine.com/ Neighborhood Public Radio Neighborhood public radio other NPR heh heh is a volunteer-run, mobile, seemingly spontaneous pirate radio station based in oakland. While they didn't start out as a mockery of National Public Radio, they do make fun of their acronym twin. One of the artists "once edited 24 hours' worth of NPR thanking its sponsors" and it ended up being 12 minutes with the most time going to burger king. ick! this NPR is an ongoing social project that challenges media allocation and privilege. Fucking cool. Their main thing is being a performance, the radio transmission being very low-level. They haven't been cited by the FCC because they are officially an internet radio show that "someone" might broadcast onto the airwaves, much like the stationary stations Berkeley Liberation Radio and Free Radio Santa Cruz. they even hosted a workshop on building pirate tv transmitters: http://bcnm.berkeley.edu/tvfuneral/ an article on them: http://www.sfgate.com/cgi-bin/article.cgi?f=/c/a/2007/12/28/DD63U0PKS... Paper Tiger Television (From Mission Statement and Website) Open, non-profit volunteer video production collective founded in 1981. Their goal is to challenge and expose corporate control of mainstream media through production and distribution of public access series, media literacy/video production workshops, community screenings, and grassroots advocacy. They want to involve people in the process of making media and increase public awareness of the negative influence of mass media. Berkeley Liberations Radio/Free Radio Santa Cruz Two local guerilla media brigades, broadcasting at really high wattages for 11 and 15 years, respectively, 24 hours a day. Both intend to like, be an accessible source for people in the community to have a voice, the latter making great strides to getting queer youth and young brown berets on the air. Siqq.